Repeating Days
by RauraLovee
Summary: Raura one-shot. Based on Repeating Days by R5. With a hint of Rydellington.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my very first story! It's Raura one-shot with hint of Rydellington. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you'll like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

 _Climb the stairs to your apartment_

 _Just to see you holding him_

Finally! After this such a long tour I'm finally going home, to her. I missed her so much. Rocky and Riker made fun of me during the whole ride. It was really annoying, but that doesn't matter. What matter is that I'm finally gonna see her, hug.. maybe even kiss? Who knows. I Just wanna be there already.

After SUCH A LONG ride(or maybe I think that 'cause I can't wait? That's probably it) I've gotten to my destination. And I was lucky enough to find the door to her building wide open. Usually I would take a lift at fifth floor, but I didn't have time wait for it to come down. That's why I decided to take the stairs instead. Maybe it wasn't that good decision? I couldn't breathe for several moments! Gosh.. What is she doing with me?

I wondered if she knows that I still have her keys. She gave me them one day, because she done with opening the doors at 3 a.m. (let's just say that I think best at that time and I do get lonely sometimes).

She left the doors open. It's not like her to do that. But after all, she's just a human, we tend to forget some things sometimes.

The man's pair of shoes got me a little bit suspicious. Maybe her dad had visited her.. But I haven't seen his car. But wait, would he really wear Converse?

When I opened the door to her bedroom, I saw something I wasn't expecting at all. I saw her in _his_ arms.

"Laura?" She let go of him really fast and looked at me. You could see the mix of surprise, happiness and fear on her face. At first she looked like she had no idea what to say.

"Ross! What the hell are you doing here?" I won't lie, it did hurt a little. I think she saw that. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I so happy you're here, but I thought that you're still on tour!" Brunette stand up from the bed and went to hug me. Normally I would be happy, but at that circumstances I just couldn't.

 _You try to tell me that it's nothing_

 _So I can come in back again_

"Yesterday was the last concert. It was a really long tour and we all wanted to go home as soon as possible. I Just wanted to see you, but I guess I chose the wrong moment." Then I looked at.. _Andrew_. I think Laura noticed that. Fear showed up on her face once again.

"Ross.. It's not like that! I swear…"

"Maybe I should go now, I won't interrupt you guys any more…"

"No! Ross, please! Talk to me!" Even tho I saw that she was at the edge of crying, I couldn't stand all of that. I leaved her room, the apartment. When I was getting into my car, I heard her voice.

"Ross, please! I have to explain it! It's not what it looked like!"

 _You're looking right in my eyes_

 _And I know that you're lying_

 _When you say that you're mine_

 _And there's nobody else_

"Laura, you don't have to explain anything to me. We're not together, we never were. You can do what you want." Ughh.. I didn't know that my own words could hurt like that, but that's the truth. I could tell her sooner how I felt about her but I didn't do it. I was too scared that it will ruin our friendship. Now it's too late to tell her.

"Ross! I'm not with Andrew! We're just friends. I don't like him like that."

"Laura, please. You don't hug "just friend" like that."

"I don't lie to you! Why are you trying to make me admit something that isn't true?"

„Because no matter how much I want to say you're only mine, in your eyes I see that it's not the truth." It was the most painful sentence, I've ever said. The worst part was that it was the truth.

 _But even when we fight_

 _I can't stop from loving you_

 _You know we can't be friends_

 _I guess this is how it ends_

"How could you know that? You weren't around for a really long time! You can't just come back and pretend that you know everything! Because newsflash, you don't! Okay, it's true that I got closer to Andrew, while you were traveling around the world, but nothing happened between us! We're JUST FRIENDS! Why can't you get that?!"

"Cause I'm not stupid Laura! I see the way you look at him! Even if you don't want to, you feel something toward him! And you know it! Please, don't try to tell me it's different!"

"Ughh.. Sometimes you're impossible!"

"Or maybe you just can't tell the truth." After that I got into my car and drove away from there. I knew that if I would stay there any longer, I would apologize and pretend that nothing happened. The truth is that no matter what, there will always be a part of me that will love Laura no matter what. I care about her a lot, but I can't be just her friend anymore. And now I also can't be her boyfriend. Did that mean the end of our friendship?

 _Things that you say_

 _I can't erase_

 _Repeating days_

 _It's all the same_

Few weeks ago

It seemed that it would be a normal day of my life. Man, I was so wrong! Not every day you see pictures of your friend/secret crush in arms of someone else in the internet! I had no idea that she was seeing someone. I'm her best friend, she should tell me something like that. That's why I decided to call her.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Minute after minute I was getting more and more impatient.

"Hi, it's Laura Marano! I can't answer…" Stupid voicemail. I waited a moment and tried again.

"Ross?"

"Hey Laura. Umm.. How are you? How about the songs you're writing?"  
"Everything's all right! The songs are good, I think. It's nice you called, but is there something more you wanted to know?"

"Yeah.. Why didn't you tell me you're with _him_? Laur, we tell each other everything!"

"Woah, wait a second. I'm not together with Andrew! Why would you think that?"

"Don't lie to me Laura! I have to go now. Band needs me. Go look at the photos of him hugging you

 _o sweetly_. Bye."

"Ross…" I couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't like _Andrew_ (I don't even like to say his name in my mind) from the very start. Why did she lie to me?

Under the influence of emotions I tweet a picture of lyrics I wrote after the conversation with brunette.

„ _You're looking right in my eyes_

 _And I know that you're lying_

 _When you say that you're mine_

 _And there's nobody else_

 _You know we can't be friends…"_

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH! GET HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Maybe it wasn't such a good idea?

"What the hell were you thinking?! Delete this now!" told me Riker. Everyone was mad at me. We have this pact to not spoil any songs, before having the agreement from the whole band.

"I'm so sorry. It just.. It doesn't matter."

"Oh Rossy, what happened?"

"It's nothing Rydel. Can I go now?" I really felt bad. All I wanted to do was sleep forever.

"Yes, you can. But remember you can tell us everything."

 _Driving home I'm empty hearted_

 _Broken pictures on the floor_

 _And when I thought that it was over_

 _I see you standing at the door_

During my ride back home I thought about all that happened. It was really hard to believe. Why do I have such a bad luck? Why did he have to get closer to her? Why was it all so complicated?

The more I thought about it the more mad I was getting. At Andrew, at life, maybe even a little at Laura. But mostly was mad at myself. If I just said something sooner, it could all be different now!"

My sibling immediately saw that something's not right. They called me, but I didn't want to talk with them. I went straight to my room. I thought that I was getting better, but when I saw a picture of Laura and I something snapped inside of me. I took the frame and threw it at the wall. I was looking how it crashed into thousands of pieces. Just like my heart today. Soon after that Rydel run into my room.

„What are you doing?! What this loud bang was?! Isn't that this cute picture when you hug Laura from behind? Why did you destroy it?!"

"Nothing is happening Rydel. Everything's okay. Yes, that's that picture. I just couldn't look at it anymore."

"So you couldn't just put it into the drawer and NOT THROW IT WALL LIKE AN IDIOT?! What happened between you guys?!"

"Dells.. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, that's your problem! You are sitting next to me right now and tell me everything."

"You won't give up, will you?" Blonde gave me a "no" sign. I knew that I had to tell her. "Ehh.. Okay. Laura found herself a new guy. It's not only me anymore. I know we weren't a couple or anything like that, but.. Why did it happen?" I asked her with tears in my eyes. I didn't cry very often, but at that moment I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh Rossy, it's not your fault. Sometimes some things get complicated. That's how fife works. Just give yourself some time. Don't throw out yours relationship. It would be bad to give up such a great friendship that you two have because of something that might be just a temporary thing. It would be more painful for you to not have Laura in your life than be just friends with her forever."

"Rydel, I can't take it anymore. I can't pretend that I don't feel anything for her and be her friend. It worked for a really long time, but I can't do it anymore."

"Okay, It's your choice. But remember that if two people are meant to be, sooner or later they will get together." After that my sister hugged me and then left my room.

 _I'm looking right in your eyes_

 _And you know that I'm lying_

 _When I say that I'm fine_

 _There'll be somebody else_

And there was a knock at my door. I didn't expect to see her.

"I know that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but can I come in? I want to talk about what happened today."

Of course Laura Had to come. I really wanted to say that I want her to leave, but I bet everyone knows that I could never do it.

"Come in. I don't think we have anything we should talk about, but whatever."

"I think we have. Just please hear me out. Maybe you're right. Maybe I like Andrew a little bit more than I expected I ever would, but I never meant to hurt you. The last thing I would ever want is to hurt someone I care about so damn much." My heart broke even more when I saw tears in her eyes. I felt really bad because of it. "It's just that you left for such a long time! I was a little lonely, so I started to hang out with my friends from high school. I started to have a better relationship with Andrew. And then the feelings slowly started to develop, even tho I didn't want it. Every time I was hanging out with him I wished that I was with you. I wished I could hug you, hold hands, kiss on the cheek. I just wanted to be with you. But it was impossible, you were touring."

"I won't bother you anymore. The last thing I wanted to say is that I'm so sorry Ross."

 _But after all this time_

 _I can't stop from loving you_

 _You know we can't be friends_

 _Can I taste your lips again?_

I wasn't stupid to let her leave.

"Laura wait! Don't leave me!"

"But I thought that you don't want to see me" Even when she's a little bit confused she still looks so cute.

"Oh darling, I think we both know that I can't stay mad at you for a long time." After that I heard her giggle. I love it so damn much.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Let's not think about it for now. Okay?"

"Okay." And then we hugged. But this time it was a lot better. There wasn't any sadness, or fear. And the most important, _he_ wasn't around.

After we broke away I looked into her eyes. She had this little sparkles dancing inside of them. I must looked at her for a long time, because she started laughing.

"What are you doing Ross?"

"Can I taste your lips again?"

"You can." I kissed her! I missed it, I missed her.

 _Things that you say_

 _I can't erase_

 _Repeating days_

 _It's all the same_

"Woah! Raura's kissing!" Of course. _OF COURSE!_ He ruined the moment ONCE AGAIN! What did I do that life hates me so much?!

"Rocky! Don't ruin their moment!" Rydel had to come to, because why not?! Ratliff was with her too. Recently they're together everywhere! "We have to find you a girlfriend, because we all have enough of you always interrupting the best moments!" Wait, why did she got so mad about it?

"Why are you screaming? Oh, did our Rossy finally told Laur that he looooooves her?" Riker had to say something too! Why didn't I close the door?

"Ross maybe I should just leave?" NOOO! They all made her want to leave!

"No! Lau…"

"Oh Laura! That's not an option! You have to forgive my stupid brothers. Sometimes they just don't use their little brains." Who knew that Rydel could be helpful sometimes? Just kidding! She's my sister, I love her. "Okay! Now we ALL.. yes Rocky, I'm looking at you, because you're the one that usually don't get the suggestion.. What was I saying? Ahh right, we're leaving you guys now. Have a good time sweethearts. But NOT to good! I can't be an aunt just yet!" Why? Why on earth did she say it? We wouldn't do _it_! I'm pretty sure we're not ready yet.. That and we weren't alone.

"When I think about it, I would be the best aunt on earth! I would visit almost every day, bring awesome toys. I would buy the cutest outfits that I could find. Oh, and don't forget that I make the best sweets in the universe…"

"Rydel!" Did she really didn't see the death looks I was giving her? It's a true madhouse!

"What? Oh, okay I get it. I got carried away a little, sorry." "she finally got it!

"Umm.. Ross? Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah. We better leave before one of them say something again."

 _We're all afraid of loneliness_

 _We're all afraid to die alone_

 _And even when you broke my heart_

 _I'd do it again_

We walked in complete silence. No one was there. It was pretty late. The stars were shining in the sky.

"They're beautiful, right?" One of the best part of Laura was that you could talk to her about anything and still have a good conversation.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Every time I'm around her I lose my mind. By the way I should remember to think of netter pick up lines. But that wasn't that bad, because she blushed.

"Oh Ross" We sat at the nearest bench. The air between us immediately changed.

"Are you afraid of loneliness?" I didn't expecting a question like that. But this is us, Ross and Laura we're talking about.

"I think everyone is afraid of it. We're all afraid to die alone."

"Why are you still with me? Why didn't you leave me? I broke your heart so many times!"

"Because I love you. Nothing and no one could ever change it, especially _him_. And even when you broke my heart, I'd do it again. I'm in love with you."

 _You're looking right in my eyes_

 _And you know that I'm lying_

 _When I say that you're mine_

 _And there's nobody else_

"I love you too Ross. I really do. But Andrew.. I have feelings for him too. It's so complicated!" She had tears in her eyes again. I always hated when she cried.

"I know. I want so say that you're mine and only mine, but we both know that for now that's impossible."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. It's all my fault. If I just…"

"Laur, stop it. It's not your fault."

"I think I just need some time. I have to think about it all." Why I felt anxious when she said that? It wasn't bad, right? In the worst case she could choose Andrew, but was that possible? Well.. Oh no! It was REALLY possible!

 _But even when we fight_

 _I can't stop from loving you_

 _You know we can't be friends_

 _Can I taste your lips again?_

"Umm.. You have all the time that you need. I won't force you to make a decision."

"Thank you so much. I love this in you. You always get me."

"I'm your best friend. Now and always. Even if we won't be together, I still will be in your life. You can't get rid of me." I chose to joke a little to lose to tension. But it was true. I'll always be for her, no matter what happens.

"That's good, I don't want to lose you, ever." I saw that she was cold a little. It was a sign that we should leave.

"It's getting pretty late. We should head back home." I gave her my jacket.

"Thanks, but won't you get cold?"

"No. I was getting a little bit hot anyways." We solely started to head to my house. We talked like nothing changed. I missed that while touring. Okay, it was really cool to visit all new cities and meet fans, concerts were amazing! But I couldn't tour all my life.

"And we're here."

"It's past 10 p.m. I should really go home. I bet Vanessa's worrying about me." She said and kissed me. I will never get tired of this!

I wanted to believe that after the kiss everything will be alright, but it's life, not movie. She still didn't know what she wanted.

 _Things that you say_

 _I can't erase_

 _Repeating days_

 _It's all the same_

"I'm home!" I shouted, when I came back.

"How it went? When can mom and I plan yours wedding?" I didn't know what was sadder. The fact that I wasn't together with Laura, or the fact that she didn't look like she was kidding.

"For now, you can forget about it. We're not a couple."

"What? But why? Everything's okay between you two, right?"

"Yes, but doesn't mean that we're together."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but thank you Riker. Thanks to all of you."

"Maybe we'll go to the garage and practice the songs?" Rocky asked. It was a great idea. Music is one of not many things that always make me smile."Today Riker and I worked on a new song. It's called "F.E.E.L.G.O.O.D.". We almost finished it all. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Of course! Did you even have to ask? I love listening to new music! It's sort of like meeting a new person! Am I right?" Rydel tend to get to much excited sometimes. But she's just like that.

"You're always right!" Ell recently started to agree with Dells about everything! And they spend more time together. That's suspicious.

Boys gave us the music sheets and we started playing. The song was amazing! I couldn't wait 'till our fan hear it!

"Ross, do you remember the lyrics that you tweeted WITHOUT our agreement?"

"Yeah.. Still sorry for that."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Did you write more?"Why did Riker suddenly got interested with it?

"No. I didn't have the energy. Why?"

"You should finish it. It was a really good piece." Maybe Riker was right? Maybe I should write that song?

"You know what? I'll do it!"

 _The day's repeating over again (Things that you say)_

 _Hopelessly we're over our heads (I can't erase)_

 _The day's repeating over again (Repeating days)_

 _Hopelessly we're over our heads (It's all the same)_

Few days later

I finished the song. It's called "Repeating Days". Everyone liked it so much that they will put in on our next album.

I haven't seen Laura since my arrival. I haven't text her or anything. I decided to give her some time.

"Ross! It's your turn now!" Once again I was daydreaming about Laura while playing a song! I happened a lot recently.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"You say it every time! Gosh, I get that you're in love and everything, but pull yourself together! Text her or something, because you're starting to get on my nerves!" I wanted to say something like "It's as easy as you think it is", but I didn't want to start a fight.

"Riker…"

" _I would give it all up, up_

 _I'll give it all up_

 _If I can't be with you_

 _All of this…"_

"Laura?" I had to forget to mute my phone!

"Hey, are you free? Can we talk?"

„Yeah, we can"

"Can we meet? I have something to tell you." I didn't know what she wanted to talk about, but I hoped it was about us.

"Of course. In 30 minutes at the beach?"

"It would be great. See ya!" And then she hung up. Faces of my sibling were.. They do love to make fun of me.

"Is our little Rossy finally going to talk to his Laur? Ha-ha!"

"Rocky! Don't ruin his mood! He haven't smile like that in weeks! By the way, why do you still have "If I Can't Be With You" as your ringtone?"

"Cause I like it. I bet you still hear "Love Me Like That" every time Ell calls." After she blushed and I knew that I was right.

"You better go to your girlfriend, Romeo."

"She's not my girlfriend! Yet.." I ran a fast as I could, but not without taking my guitar.

 _All I got_

 _Is cheap wine_

 _Do you mind?_

 _All I got is love for you_

 _All I've got_

 _Cheap wines_

 _Do you mind?_

 _I will make time for you too_

When I got to the beach, Laura wasn't there. It was good. I had time to practice the song. I didn't want to mess it up.

At the same time with R5, Rocky's p.o.v.

"Rat, I have a question. Why did you suddenly started to hang out more with Rydel?" Riker asked. I didn't think about it, but I guess it is true. They were inseparable.

"NOTHING! We're not together! Why do you think that?! Ha-ha!" Why did she get so nervous? Wait a minute..

"Rydel, no one said anything about you guys being a couple. Why did you say that? Wait.. You're dating Ellington?!"

"What?! Of course not! Why would you thi…"

"Dells, it's over. They would find out sooner or later anyway." Ratliff "whispered" to Rydel.

"Shut up Ell! I have a chance to save it!" Rydel was as good at whispering as Rat was. We should sign them up for a course or something.

"Riker, are they a couple or not?" I got really confused! She said no, he said yes and then she again said no.

"Of course they are!"

"Ehh.. Okay Ellington and I are dating."

"Congratulations!" We said together with Riker. Ross will be really surprised when he finds out!

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why should we be?" Sometimes I don't understand this girl, seriously. She finally has her first boyfriend!

"That's good! I was afraid that you would kill me when you find out!" Ratliff said. We won't do anything to him! He's our friend! Unless..

"We won't hurt you, unless you hurt Rydel. Then we will talk differently." It was kind of weird. Like Riker could read my mind! Or maybe he can? Riker if you're doing it, please stop! They're my private thoughts!

"I will never hurt her. "

 _All I ask_

 _Please don't lie_

 _Cause this time_

 _I won't come back home to you_

 _Repeating days_

 _Where we stayed_

 _It's okay_

 _Cause this time it's up to fate._

Back to Ross p.o.v.

Suddenly someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who." I would always recognize her voice. But I wanted to joke a little.

"Umm.. Let me think. Maia?"

"No. Guess again."

"Allison?"

"Why would she do that?"

"Lori?"

"Ross, just think. It doesn't hurt, you know?"

"Courtney?"

"Are you serious now?!"

"Calm down. I know it's you, Laura."

"Congrats. You finally guessed!"

"Will I get a prize or something?"

"If you close your eyes, you'll get it." She kissed me. _She kissed_ _ **me**_! When we broke apart I had to ask what that meant.

"Laura, why did you kiss me? Not that I didn't like it, because I loved it, but I want to know what does it mean."

I though a lot for the past few days. I also had a conversation with Andrew. It was a complete opposite of what I fad with you. Firstly, he shouted at me, said that he was disappointed in me. Secondly he was really mad and left for a moment, and when he came back he said that I had to chose between you and him. And thirdly he closed the door with a loud bang. I came to conclusion that I never really loved Andrew. It was just a crush. I loved you, and only you. I'm still in love with you. I want us to be a couple! I said him that already and his reaction was a good proof that I made a good decision."

"So, Laura Marie Marano, there's only one thing left to do. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to, Ross Shor Lynch."

"Wait, so it was a yes?" I wanted to just be sure. It would be pretty awkward if she didn't mean that.

"Yes, you doof!" She kissed me again. Man, I love her kisses!

"I love you Laura."

"I love you too Ross."

"I have a little surprise. I wrote a song I wanted to sing to you. It's about all that happened lately."

Laura was crying during the song. She said it was beautiful. We hugged and kissed a little more after that. Now everything's gonna be alright. Nothing can brake us.

* * *

 **The End :3**

 **Please review! :3**


End file.
